


The Kitties Of SM

by Hetalia1912



Series: Kpop cat hybrids [1]
Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), SHINee, Super Junior
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Idols, Cat Hybrid Chanyeol, Cat Hybrid Kim Jongdae | Chen, Cat Hybrid Sehun, Cat Hybrid Taemin, Cat Hybrid Taeyong, Cat/Human Hybrids, Dramedy, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kitten Lee Taeyong, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Sexual Age Play, OT12 (EXO), OT18 (NCT), OT21 (NCT), OT23 (NCT), OT9 (EXO), Panic Attacks, Period-Typical Racism, Slice of Life, cat hybrid jungwoo, ot15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: EXO Ensemble/EXO Ensemble, NCT Ensemble & NCT Ensemble, NCT Ensemble/NCT Ensemble, SHINee Ensemble/SHINee Ensemble, Super Junior Ensemble/Super Junior Ensemble
Series: Kpop cat hybrids [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704802
Kudos: 8





	The Kitties Of SM

**10:20 AM**

"Aw,hyung why do you even have to go a meeting?We don't even have anything going on today."Taeyong laughed at Haechan's exaggerated pouty face."I know,but manager-hyung said it was urgent."He explained.

Taeyong gently patted Haechan on the shoulder."I'll be back by noon.Okay?"


End file.
